


i will if i must

by fanbutt



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbutt/pseuds/fanbutt
Summary: best friends tell each other everything, right?





	i will if i must

**Author's Note:**

> hey if ya like this come scream abt it to me or talk to me on twitter!: yolkju

the only sounds between kun and sicheng was the occasional notifcations from their phones- most likely sicheng's.   
kun took a deep breath and started saying,  
" sicheng i-"   
she had started saying before sicheng cut her off.  
" i need to tell you something, kun. it's really important."   
kun quietly gasped, " oh? well i was hoping i could tell you something important as well, but i dont think it matters. "   
sicheng stared at her long and hard as if to decide whether or not to tell her.   
" uh well.. if they're both important maybe we could possibly...say them at the same time? just so you know,it wouldn't be awkward.. " sicheng said but then quickly followed with, " but if you don't, that's totally okay! "  
kun quietly laughed " no no ah! it's okay! we can say them at the same time .."   
sicheng thankfully sighed and smiled lightly," oh okay. should we like count to three..or...?"   
" yeah, that would be good." 

" alright.." sicheng started. both of them were a nervous wreck since they were scared of how they would react. they both don't know how but they were holding hands reassuringly.   
" one.." they started and more tension was created than before.  
" two.." they both took deep breaths in  
" three..!" exhale.

" sicheng, i'm trans. "  
" kun, im gay and i really dont know why i like you. " 

they both stared back at each other in disbelief.   
kun started laughing and said " oh my god- sicheng!! now you know why you like me!"

sicheng seemed to look like a mess or what exam week looks like -   
same thing. 

" i...oh my god..taeyong was right.." was all that sicheng could say.

kun had managed to calm down from his laughing fit and finally said, " wait so, do you actually like me? or was it just a joke to fuck around with me?" 

sicheng stared at kun in disbelief, " kun..i wasn't joking. i actually really do like you and even i dont know how we're friends. "

" oh..." kun quietly said "well then do you wanna like.. i dont know..date? i mean i kind of liked you too but i wasn't too sure, but i think i do.. " kun said.

" oh gosh..i wasn't expecting this..sure? aah i've never done this before.."

" oh that's okay me neither. so we can be clueless together. " kun told sicheng reassuringly.

" yes!! oh my god finally!" they could hear taeyong screaming outside the room, eavesdropping. while all of the other nct members were just screaming too because hey, this is the nct dorm. what do you expect?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading this aaa! this was actually inspired by a true event tht actually happened lol,, me nd my wonderful bf still going strong dw!


End file.
